The Fellowship go on a Sleepover
by Spammi
Summary: The Fellowship go on a sleepover at Frodo's Hobbit Hole and, well, chaos ensues! Enjoy, and please r&r.


The Fellowship go on a Sleepover  
  
There is a knock at the door and Frodo goes to answer it, Sam following him like a lost puppy. He opens the door to find Legolas, Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli standing with their pillows and sleeping bags.  
  
"Hi guys!" Frodo grins at them Legolas and Aragorn grin back and enter the house, with Gimli following. Boromir stands on the doorstep scowling, with his arms crossed.  
  
"Come on in, Borrers! The others are already here."  
  
Boromir glares at the nickname and shuffles into the house. Frodo directs him into the lounge, where the rest of the Fellowship are sitting in their pyjamas. Boromir sits in a corner, still scowling and muttering to himself.  
  
"Right, so we're all here. What shall we do first?" Frodo asks.  
  
"I say we watch a movie" offers Legolas  
  
"Yeah, we can watch Cinderella," agrees Gimli  
  
"No, I think we should watch the Lion King. The songs in it are better!" argues Legolas  
  
"Nuh-uh, Cinderella is way cooler"  
  
"No way, Lion King rocks! Timon and Pumbaa are way better than stupid mice"  
  
"Yeah, I hate mice" says Gandalf  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"But the Lion King is a load of stupid animals. At least Cinderella has real people in it!"  
  
"They're animated!"  
  
"At least they're not animated animals!  
  
"Well," interrupts Aragorn. "Personally I prefer The Sword in the Stone, cuz he gets to be king at the end, like me."  
  
"Ohh no!" moan Legolas and Gimli  
  
Merry and Pippin have been talking quietly amongst themselves, when Pippin suddenly bursts out laughing  
  
"Yeah that's a good idea Merry!" he giggles  
  
"What's so funny?" asks Sam  
  
"Oh, I just had this idea of what we could do." Shrugs Merry  
  
"Well, tell us then" says Frodo  
  
"Oh, I just thought we could...try out my new dance mat." Pippin giggles again. The Fellowship stand speechless for a minute.  
  
"I think that's a great idea!" says Legolas. "C'mon guys, who's up for it?" there are a few murmurs of "o.k."  
  
"Okay then" Merry claps his hands together. "I'll set it up then."  
  
After 10 minutes of Merry and Pippin arguing as to how to set the dance mat up and it is finally ready. Merry looks round the room.  
  
"So who's first? Frodo?"  
  
"Erm, okay...put it on easy though."  
  
"Okay" Merry clicks a few buttons. "Can I choose your song?"  
  
Frodo shrugs. "Yeah sure. Whatever."  
  
Merry clicks a few more buttons and Frodo steps onto the dance mat. The song 'Eyes Like Yours' by Shakira comes on. Frodo raises his eyebrow then starts to dance. An hour later, and Frodo, Gandalf, Gimli, Legolas and Merry have all had a turn. Next up is Aragorn. Pippin chooses "Just can't wait to be King" for him. Aragorn grins and Gandalf mutters something incoherent, which sounds like it could be "Fool of a Took!" After Aragorn is Pippin, who dances to "Food Glorious Food" from Oliver. After his turn Pippin turns to Sam.  
  
"C'mon Sam, it's your turn now"  
  
"I don't know." says Sam. "I'm not really the dancin' type. I think I'll just have another – "  
  
"Oh no you don't!" giggles Frodo. He pushes a scowling Sam onto the dance mat.  
  
"Well, fine. But don't laugh any of you." Sam glares at Merry and Pippin, who try to look innocent.  
  
"I've got the perfect song for you!" says Merry quietly, half to himself. Sam raises an eyebrow. "It's Raining Men" by Geri Halliwell come on. The Fellowship try to stifle their giggles. Sam narrows his eyes and makes to run at Merry, but Frodo holds him back.  
  
"Come on Samwise. Dance!"  
  
Sam sighs, but starts dancing. After a while of not actually getting anywhere, he throws his arms into the air. "I give up!" He returns to his place next to Frodo. Frodo turns to Boromir. "You're turn!" he says cheerfully.  
  
"No way."  
  
"Aww come on!"  
  
"No"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Bor-rers!"  
  
Boromir sighs. He glares at Frodo, then glances at the rest of the Fellowship, who are watching him expectantly. "Will it shut you up?" Frodo grins and nods.  
  
"Fine. Finefinefine." Boromir sidles onto the dance mat.  
  
"Do it!" giggles Merry under his breath to Pippin. Pippin grins evilly and clicks a few buttons.  
  
"This had better be a decent -" begins Boromir, but he is cut off by 'The Funeral March' blaring out of the TV. Aragorn and Legolas roar with laughter and Boromir sulks. After failing miserably, Boromir stomps off back to his corner, muttering to himself "That sucks". He lies down, facing the wall. The Fellowship try to compress their giggles, but fail.  
  
"Heh heh, ehm, okay guys stop it now. Heh, no stop it! Don't be mean!" says Aragorn.  
  
Everyone except Merry and Pippin finally stop laughing. After a while the 2 Hobbits also stop. There is a silence, then Pippin suddenly bursts our laughing again, and attempts to turn it into a cough, which in turn causes Merry and Legolas to start laughing, which causes the entire Fellowship to start laughing. That is, all of them except Boromir, who continues to sulk in his corner.  
  
~*~*~  
  
It's film time. Choosing which one caused a bit of a punch-up between Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn (read above choices), so it was down to someone else to choose. Merry, Frodo and Sam decide they don't mind what they watch, but everyone agrees that Pippin's idea of '3 hour Cartoon Bumper Fun' (including old favourites Bob the Builder™, Pingu™, Spot the Dog™, My Little Pony™, and that weird postman dude) is definitely a no-no. So Gandalf decides. However, it takes him a while to make this agonising decision...  
  
"Well we could watch...no. Or maybe...no, maybe not. Or how about...no that's not suitable for the young Hobbits. Or...no not that either. Legolas might find that insulting." Gandalf is pondering to himself while he smokes his pipe. The rest of the Fellowship (minus Borrers) are all starting to get bored, when all of a sudden Gandalf jumps up.  
  
"I know what we'll watch!" a tape suddenly appears in his hand and he pushes it into the VCR. The Fellowship all sit up in excitement and curiosity, then slump a bit and exchange glances when they see its Harry Potter™. Gandalf sense the disappointment. "What??" he asks, looking at each member of the Fellowship. "What? It's got wizards in it!" Legolas, Aragorn, Gimli, and the Hobbits all groan, but still settle down to watch the movie.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"...Albus Dumbledore is the greatest wizard in the world!"  
  
"Booooooo!" yells Gandalf, throwing popcorn at the TV screen.  
  
"Gandalf, what have we told you!? Stop throwing food at the TV!" says Aragorn  
  
"But that's a lie. Who is this Dumbledore? Eh? Who is he and how does he get to claim that title?" argues Gandalf.  
  
"Don't know don't care." Says Gimli. "But stop throwing stuff at the TV screen. Some of us are trying to watch this movie ya know!"  
  
The rest of the Fellowship turn round to look at Gimli in surprise.  
  
"What?" he asks.  
  
"Nothin'" says Sam.  
  
~*~*~  
  
"P...pin' oliphun'!" choke Pippin.  
  
"Ah not quite!" says Frodo. "Everybody, Pippin got 25; let's see who can do better?"  
  
Pippin struggles to swallow the many marshmallows in his mouth. "That's not fair!" he says. "Strider was trying to make me laugh!" Everyone turns to look at Aragorn, who tries to look innocent.  
  
"Never mind Pip. You can have another go after everyone else" says Merry.  
  
And so Pink Oliphaunt began. The game where you have to shove as many marshmallows in your gob yet still be able to say 'pink Oliphaunt' clearly. Genius. Should be an Olympic game...  
  
"Pppink Oliphaunts!" splutters Legolas. The Hobbits cheer.  
  
"Go on elf-boy. Add another!" giggles Gimli, pushing more marshmallows toward Legolas. Legolas puts one in his mouth, pauses for a moment, then tries to speak. "P-pink.....oliph..." he suddenly chokes and spits out half the mangled marshmallows.  
  
"Eeeeeeewwww! That's gross!" screams Pippin.  
  
"Well I can't help it!" says Legolas, defiantly. "I got 58! That's over half what you could fit in your mouth!"  
  
Pippin narrows his eyes at Legolas, who shrugs at him and starts munching on a slice of pizza. Frodo chuckles and checks the scoreboard. "Right, Pippin got 25-"  
  
"That was my first go! Merry says I get a second chance cuz Strider was cheating!" interrupted Pippin.  
  
"Fair enough" shrugs Frodo. "Anyhow, I got 21, Merry got 40, Aragorn got 32, Gimli got...10" The Fellowship all giggle, and Gimli glares at them.  
  
"We Dwarves are not cut out for such games!" he spat.  
  
"Yeah yeah all right" grins Aragorn.  
  
"Sam got 23, and Gandalf got 17. That just leaves Borrers."  
  
"And me!" adds Pippin  
  
"Of course. Do you wanna go before Boromir then?" asks Merry.  
  
"Yeah, alright then" says Pippin, grabbing a handful of marshmallows and shoving them in his mouth. "PINK OLIPHAUNTS!" he yells. The Fellowship all cover their heads.  
  
"And now for the weather report..." mutters Sam.  
  
Half an hour later and Pippin's still going. The Hobbits, Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf and Gimli watch him with an odd fascination, while Legolas has given up and is filing his nails.  
  
"P-pink Oliphaunts..." gurgle Pippin.  
  
Aragorn looks impressed. "How many's that?" he asks Frodo.  
  
Frodo looks down at his chart. "114"  
  
Aragorn whistles in surprise.  
  
"And he's still going..." gasps Boromir.  
  
"That's my Pip!" grins Merry. Sam shakes his head in disbelief.  
  
"Hobbits really are amazing creatures" says Gandalf, as Pippin continues up to 121.  
  
Suddenly Pippin throws his hands up in the air and swallows the marshmallows.  
  
"Pip...you were doing so well!" says Merry.  
  
"What's the matter, couldn't hold all those marshmallows?" asks Legolas.  
  
Pippin shakes his head. "Nah, I just got bored of that game."  
  
The Hobbits and Aragorn all giggle while Gandalf just shakes his head. Gimli turns to Boromir. "Well, that just leaves you." Boromir glances at each person in the Fellowship. "Well there's not really much point now, is there? I mean, it's pretty obvious that Pippin is the winner."  
  
Pippin grins like a loon, but Frodo shakes his head. "C'mon Borrers, don't be a spoilsport. It's fun!"  
  
Boromir ponders for a bit, then decides he will. "Ok fine, you've twisted my arm" he sighs.  
  
The Hobbits all look in alarm at Frodo, who looks confused.  
  
"It's just a saying, young Hobbits. Do not be alarmed" reassures Aragorn. The Hobbits all sigh a sigh of relief.  
  
Boromir starts shoving marshmallows into his mouth. 15 minutes later and he's on 52. The Hobbits cheer him on.  
  
"C'mon Borrers! You're doing great!" cries Frodo.  
  
"Yeah you've nearly beat the elf!" agrees Sam, which earns him a glare from Legolas.  
  
Suddenly Boromir starts choking.  
  
"Help him someone!" says Merry. Aragorn lunges forward and starts thumping Boromir on the back. Very hard.  
  
"Ow...*cough cough* ack...nw...nrgh..."  
  
"It would appear that isn't helping Aragorn!" says Gandalf.  
  
"...but it's still fun!" laughs Aragorn.  
  
Gandalf rolls his eyes and whacks Aragorn on the head which his staff. Aragorn slumps to the floor, unconscious. There is an insane giggle from behind him. The Fellowship turn round to see Legolas and Gimli, each holding a tankard of Frodo's ale, giggling wildly. Merry glances at them. "Are you two drunk?" he asks them. Legolas' eyes widen. "Moî? Drunk?" he points at Merry. "I am no pish head young master...whoever..." he sways a bit.  
  
"Pippin!" offers Gimli. Legolas raises his tankard to him.  
  
"Ah yes. Pippin. How could I forget?" He looks back at Merry. "I am no pish head, master Pippin!" Merry raises his eyebrow at him, then shrugs at Pippin. The real Pippin.  
  
Sam glares at the elf and dwarf. "You've been at Mister Frodo's ale!" he accuses. Legolas points at himself, then shakes his head. And then passes out on the floor. Gimli points and laughs at him, but promptly follows suit. The Hobbits giggle, and Gandalf shakes his head.  
  
Boromir is rolling around on the floor, disgusted that he has been forgotten.  
  
"Ack! Sorry Borrers!" says Frodo.  
  
"What should we do about him, mister Gandalf?" asks Sam.  
  
Gandalf shrugs. "How should I know? Just leave him there. He'll be fine."  
  
"How about a glass of water?" asks Aragorn.  
  
The Hobbits all look at him blankly. "A glass of what?" asks Frodo.  
  
"Wa-ter. From taps?" The Hobbits still have no idea what he's talking about, so he gives up, goes to his rucksack, and pulls out a flask. He pours some of the liquid into Boromir's mouth. Boromir chokes a bit more, then manages to swallow his mouthful.  
  
"That," he gasps, "is the stupidest game ever known to man-kind."  
  
He glares round the room, then grabs his stuff and storms out of the house. The others all shrug at each other, and start to get out their sleeping bags. Sam throws a blanket over Legolas, and a cushion over Gimli.  
  
~*~*~  
  
The next morning Gandalf and Aragorn are first to leave. They both thank Frodo for letting them stay, then head off for Rivendell. Legolas and Gimli wake up, clutching their heads.  
  
"Oh...my..." groans Gimli. "What was in that ale?" he asks.  
  
"Ale..." says Frodo, who is tidying up the room, with the help of the other 3 Hobbits.  
  
Well, Sam is helping; Merry and Pippin are flicking bits of food at each other.  
  
"Oh for the love of Valar!" cries Legolas. "My head is killing me!"  
  
"Fresh air'll do that good" says Sam.  
  
Legolas and Gimli run from the house, calling their thanks as they go. Frodo stifles a grin. He turns to Sam.  
  
"Well, that was a great sleepover."  
  
"Not too bad, mister Frodo. Shame Borrers had to leave so early though."  
  
"Mm. Shame" agrees Frodo. "Right. Let's go make sure Merry and Pippin are actually doing something helpful."  
  
He goes into the lounge. "Highly doubtful" mutters Sam. He follows Frodo in, and sees that the lounge is worse than it was 2 minutes ago.  
  
"What on Middle Earth have you done?" he cried, trying to pick his way across the room, careful to not step on bits of food.  
  
"Meriadoc, Peregrin!" shouted Frodo. "You were supposed to be tidying this place-"  
  
He is cut off by a slice of pizza hitting him in the face.  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" yells Pippin. And a huge food fight ensues, Merry and Pippin versus Sam and Frodo.  
  
"PIPPIN! I'm on your team you goof!"  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Get him mister Frodo, while his back's turned! Quick!"  
  
SPLAT!  
  
The End 


End file.
